Never Fade
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: When Dean and Sam Winchester are dead, only their angelic lovers will remain, the two brothers will never fade.


NEVER FADE

When the world faded and legacy of the Winchester brothers was but a tale passed from hunter to hunter, only he would remain. He would not crumble and pass into stories. No, he would become a living memory of them. A lonely memory, who carried with him tales of the hunter he loved and the hunter he trusted. Dean Winchester, with his bright green eyes, rough, sarcastic tones, and his eternal rebelliousness. Dean Winchester with his pained eyes, ghosts, and his will to fight for what he believed in. Dean Winchester who caused him to fall, who caused him to rebel. Dean Winchester who captured the heart of an angel, and angel who would live on far past his death. Dean Winchester who changed the life of the angel Castiel more than he would ever know. Dean Winchester who Castiel missed more than anything in this world, Dean Winchester who was Castiel's faith, who the angel with the sky-blue eyes would trust over anybody, Dean Winchester who Castiel would follow, who he _did_ follow, to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and back. Dean Winchester who Castiel loved with all of his angelic heart. Dean Winchester who was a broken man who saved the world more times than anyone would ever know. Castiel would never forget the hunter with the forest green eyes. He would never allow him to fade away from the world. When whispers of the elder Winchester who went to Hell and saved the world began to fade away from the world, Castiel would be there to start them up again

A different angel, brought back to life by his father would remember Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester, a moose of a man, with his big brown puppy dog eyes and his too-long hair. Sam Winchester who held shadows few could match, Sam who only ever wanted a normal life which he would never get. Sam who went to Hell, who was tortured by the Devil, by Lucifer himself, Sam who was tortured by the Archangel Michael. Sam whose mind and body were shattered over and over and over again until any normal person would never get back up again, never get back up again and fade, Sam who stood tall and stood strong even after everything he went through, Sam Winchester who refused to fade. Sam Winchester who chose to trust the Archangel Gabriel not once, but twice, even after he killed his brother over and over and over again, even after he gave him every reason not to trust him, Sam who put too much trust in the supernatural, Sam, kindhearted, too-innocent yet too-broken and too-alert to reality Sam. When whispers of the younger Winchester who was tortured by the Devil and Heaven's Sword and saved the world began to fade away from the world, Gabriel would be there to start them up again.

When that golden age, the Age of the Winchesters was passed from the world, when the two brothers who hunted side by side, when the two brothers who were each other's greatest weakness and greatest strength, when the two brothers who had lost so much and gained so little, when the two brothers who were impossibly loyal to one another and those they deemed 'family' were gone, faded from the doomed world, the angel with the sky-blue eyes, the angel who fell from Heaven and returned, the angel who fell again and returned, the angel who became a false god, the angel who became human and became angel again, the angel who only wanted to do what he thought was right would remain. The angel with the pitch-black wings would remain, and he would never let his hunter with the forest-green eyes fade away from the world. He would live a lonely eternity without his green-eyed, stubborn hunter by his side.

The archangel with the eyes of amber-gold, the archangel who ran, the archangel who loved his family too much, the archangel who hurt too much when his family fought, the archangel who died for humanity, the Archangel Gabriel who was given a second chance, too, would live a lonely eternity without his puppy-dog eyed moose at his side.

Even so, the Winchesters will never fade from this world. Not with two angels having loved them. Not with two angels holding them close to their hearts. Not with two angel walking a lonely eternity without their hunters. Not with two angels keeping their story, their legend, their _epic_ alive. No, Dean and Sam Winchester will never fade from this world.


End file.
